Soulmates at 21
by chxrlotteverdeen
Summary: Prinxeity, Sanders Sides. Based on AU prompt where soulmates switch bodies when they turn 21 years old and find each other this way. Virgil and Roman are aided by their roommates Patton and Logan respectively.
1. The Switch

Used prompt encapsulating an AU where soulmates switch bodies when they turn 21 years old and are expected to find each other before 24 hours are up. Time frame starts on the night before their 21st birthday. Enjoy!

* * *

**10:45pm**

Virgil glared at the clock on the wall, his eyes fixated on the ever-turning handle that indicated each second passing towards his doom. No way in hell did he want to meet his so-called 'soulmate' that was universally assigned to his being. Why on earth would anyone want that? Can't we have the choice to meet them whenever?

"Whoever started this inescapable tradition must have loved the number 21," grumbled Virgil.

"Now, now, kiddo," his roommate sung as he passed by, "Don't you feel excited to finally see your soulmate?"

"No, actually." Virgil threw his head back and sighed, removing the headphones to better converse with Patton. "This is a stupid system and I wish to see the manager."

Patton only hummed in response, sliding the remainder of dirty dishes into the dishwasher, left from their small gathering earlier. Virgil had only invited the closest of friends to celebrate with him, as he did every year. The few cards scattered on the coffee table in front of Virgil had all included cheesy statements wishing Virgil and his soon-to-be-found soulmate a happy 'love at first sight'. Deceit had slithered up to him unexpectedly at work today, giving Virgil a heart attack as he, and Remus, launched confetti bombs onto him (affectionately). The comforting advice he received from Patton's friend, Emile, helped Virgil calm down during the small party. As much as he disliked the fact of involuntary social activity, Virgil _was_ somewhat excited to see what kind of person the universe had bonded him to.

**11:15pm**

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR ANY LONGERRRR"

"Roman calm down, you'll cause the neighbour's puppy to freak."

"Lo, not helping!"

'Lo' sighed for the 57th time so far; He was beginning to wonder whether Roman's soulmate could match Ro's restless energy; and whether the soulmate's roommate would be having an easier time handling the situation to occur. Logan read peacefully on the couch while Roman was positively bounding from room to room. He was in a frenzy of grooming himself in preparation for the Soulmate Switchover, as if it could help his soulmate disorientate afterwards. Logan's hair swept out of place once more, as Roman rushed past again in another outfit.

"Roman. Please take off the leather jacket and wear your pyjamas. Your soulmate will have to go to bed after the Switchover regardless of how well you present yourself for them."

"But Logan," Roman drawled as he flipped his hair back, "Wouldn't you want to present your best self for you One and Only?"

"You could find yourself in a polysexual or polyamorous relationship."

"I-," Roman paused. "Yes, you're right, but my point still stands without the singular reference!"

"And one would think that you'd have less energy after such a party."

"Are you kidding?" Roman dramatically gasped for Logan, only to receive an eye-roll, "Tonight's the most important night of my life so far, nothing could diminish this anticipation for midnight! Gosh, I feel like Cinderella, except the ball only starts to roll when the clock strikes 12!"

Logan returned his focus onto the scientific journal in his hands, his disinterest obvious towards what he finds as 'flimsy fantasy fairy tales'. Roman, however, began his chronological rendition of his beloved Disney songs, but centred specifically around finding love. Logan was seriously considering sleeping right then and there but was simply restrained by the obligation to assist with the Switchover. No matter, he can sleep after midnight.

**11:45pm**

His eye was starting to twitch with the heightening pulses of his heartbeat. He had already been doing his breathing exercises for his anxiety for the past 20 minutes. Patton was helping though, both breathing in sync as they both tried to relax while time ticked towards 12. Emotions rose in flurries, welling up in Virgil's chest as he struggled to laugh or to cry.

"Please don't be an anxiety attack," Virgil mentally pleaded to himself.

Patton held eye contact with him in sympathy, for Patton's 21st birthday was approaching quickly in the next week. They would simply have to support themselves through this eventful experience, in hopeful teamwork with whoever their soulmate is.

"Patton," Virgil whispered, "How will my soulmate take to me? My anxious vibes never allow good social connections."

"Virge, your soulmate will never turn away from you," Patton smiled, "No one has ever Switched-over and regretted it." Virgil sulked.

"What if my soulmate lives 50 miles away? What if they're in another country, another continent? What if they're working for NASA as an astronaut and they're in space right now and I wake up in the cockpit of the satellite and steer it into the sun- "

"Virgil! Breathe slowly with me."

The two returned to their initial pace, guided by a distant digital meditator app.

"Pat?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Thanks for being here with me."

"No problem. You know I'll always be here for you. And for your soulmate when you guys Switch; it will be a process as smooth as peanut butter."

"But what if it's crunchy peanut butter?"

"Virge, none of us enjoy crunchy peanut butter, so it'll be sure not to happen."

"Okay then."

**11:55pm**

Roman's paces have started to burn holes into the carpet. Only Logan's insistence could push Roman back onto the couch, calming down for the Switchover.

**11:56pm**

Virgil's heartrate imitated a kangaroo manoeuvring from a speeding white van of anxiousness. Patton's heartrate imitated Virgil's in an attempt to equalize both of their nervousness. The clock seemed to tick louder.

**11:57pm**

Roman's legs bounced as he looked towards the slightly younger man who was now a little weary with Roman's energetic antics. Glancing back towards the clock, Ro's eyes widened as the handles grew closer and closer together.

**11:58pm**

Virgil shook his bangs in front of his eyes.

**11:59pm**

Roman drew in a deep breath, winking at Logan before the clock hit.

**12:00am**

Silence. Virgil exhaled slowly, completing the exercise he had started with Patton. Not trusting his eyes just yet, he began to awaken his soulmate's senses. He could feel comfortable fabrics of what seems to be pyjamas, and his hands felt the material of a couch. He was sitting up, with a presence next to him.

"Hello?" Virgil was startled by the low, honeyed tone that emerged from him.

"Greetings. I take it that the Switchover has occurred. Welcome to your soulmate's apartment, whose name is Roman. I am Logan, Roman's roommate and classmate at university."

"…so, my soulmate is named Roman." Virgil wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his name.

"Correct."

"And you're Logan, my soulmate's roommate."

"Correct. I'm certain that you will have more questions later on, but could that wait until morning?"

"S-sure thing," Virgil slowly lifted his eyelids, blinking at the body he now possesses. He turned to meet the eyes that flashed behind Logan's glasses, which squinted as Logan yawned. Pushing himself off, Logan offered Virgil a hand.

"I had read that soulmates may take some time getting used to the Switch."

"Oh… thanks," Virgil said, as he grunted in effort to raise the blocky body off the couch. Standing on his feet, it became more apparent of Roman's tall stature. Roman's body also didn't meld too easily to Virgil's habitual slump. Invited by Logan's gesture, Virgil was directed to what was Roman's bedroom. From there, Disney material simply attacked Virgil's view, even in the dark. It was obvious that Roman was a **roman**tic. A quick 'goodnight' was exchanged, and Virgil was left to settle into a body that was not his, a bed that was not his, in a place he was yet to discover for himself. It was truly difficult to diverge his mind from analysing the weirdness of the Switch, but exhaustion at last took over, and Virgil slept.

**12:00am**

Silence. Roman opened, with some difficulty, his soulmate's eyes and was greeted by a fidgeting man in front of him. Dropping his gaze downwards, the chilling body temperature shocked Roman to the bone. No wonder his soulmate had this nice purple coloured and a rather edgy hoodie on. Those were some nicely painted nails too…

"Um, excuse me?" Patton whispered, "Are you Virgil's soulmate?"

"Virgil?" Roman let the name bounce around his head, deciding that it was uniquely bizarre for a name. Wasn't there a famous ancient scholar named Virgil? And also, check out this _voice_. "I uh- Yes, this is Virgil's soulmate. My name's Roman, and you are?"

"I'm Patton!" The man jumped up excitedly, "I'm so glad to have finally met you! Say, what sort of person are you?"

"A fine one, I hope," Roman chuckled, "and I'm glad that you're an energetic type too!"

Patton glanced over with a grin, "It's rather strange to hear Virgil so easily laugh, thank you for gifting me this experience."

"No worries Patton, but is it that weird for my soulmate to not laugh?"

"Well, he does laugh, but not often. He's quite introverted and has anxiety." Patton quickly sat back down and seemed to stare into Roman's soul, "You must be very gentle with him, you got that? Please don't harm nor scare him off at first sight! Virgil takes some time to get acquainted with new people, and I expect he's struggling in your body, my poor little anxious baby!"

"Not to worry, Patton," Roman smiled, "You seem to have fatherly tendencies, has anyone mentioned that?"

"Not really," mused Patton, "they more often comment upon my ingenious puns. Whatever! It's really late now, would you like to sleep in Virgil's bedroom?"

"Sure, why not…"

Patton lead Roman towards a room to the side of the apartment, opening the door to allow Roman to enter. Once inside, Patton observed Roman's changing expressions of wonder and awe. As if hearing Patton's internal thought, Roman exclaimed, "I'm really intrigued by Virgil's taste in, well, everything!"

"I'll explain everything later over breakfast after we've had some good sleep, okay Roman?"

"Okie dokie padre."


	2. The Next Morning

**8:00am**

Virgil groaned as he stretched out his arm, coming to the reality of his soulmate enjoying sleeping positions on the side while Virgil much preferred lying on his back. Logan's brisk movement that followed after an alarm had woken Virgil up.

"I certainly hope my soulmate isn't so much of a morning person…" Virgil stood up and straightened the misshapen pyjamas, now clearly designed as some prince-like outfit. A little cringe-worthy, but cute nonetheless, was what Virgil had to admit.

"Alright…Princey," Virgil grinned at the innovative nickname, "let's see what your daily life has in store for me."

Exiting Roman's bedroom enlisted the sunlight to attack Virgil's eyes. Virgil groaned yet again; Is it clear that he isn't a morning person yet? Logan, however, was up and running as he spread out simplistic breakfast foods of toast, tea and jam. Sitting at the worn wooden table, Virgil stared warily at the few jars of jam that have occupied at _least_ a quarter of the table surface. Logan caught him staring and muttered defensively about particularly enjoying this certain brand. Taking a seat in front of Virgil, Logan offered the perfectly toasted slices in front of him. Virgil took one with a smile, surprised at how easily it rose to Roman's face. Quietly buttering the toast (while Logan began to pile on some jam), Virgil placed the butter knife down and settled with deep breaths.

"… Roman's soulmate, my apologises for not asking of your name sooner."

"It's Virgil."

"Well, Virgil, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine… I just have some questions."

"Ah." Logan took a bite of his mountain of jam before continuing, "What is it that you wish to learn?"

"Tell me about Roman's life. And… him in general."

Logan chewed some more with a blissful look on his face. Swallowing, Logan began describing Roman's nature. From what Logan's analytical and emotionless insights had to offer, Virgil could imagine that Roman was the life of the party. A complete opposite to his personality, which is just fantastic. Note the sarcasm. Logan also happened to mention their shared degree course, which was chemical engineering. So the lad was a smart bean too; a perfect nerd. Logan finished describing Roman's more recent escapades, including the ruckus that was Roman's 21st birthday party, where Virgil became entirely convinced that he and his soulmate would never mix well. Virge had to wonder how Patton has taken to this sort of man, but then immediately dismissed any stress or worry over the matter. Patton surely wouldn't mind a person more alike to his bubbly personality. And he was right.

**10:00am**

Roman awoke with a glorious stretch, listening to the bones of Virgil's body crack in complaint. He gritted his teeth, realising his soulmate was probably the most secluded and inactive person he could've ever met. Dark And Stormy Night certainly has a personality though… Roman could recognise, with fond familiarity, all of Virgil's hanging posters all over the bedroom. My Chemical Romance CDs were visible from where Roman lay, providing a chuckle towards the envisioned angsty bean of his soulmate. He could hear Patton rummaging around the kitchen area, seemingly preparing breakfast. Walking out of Virgil's bedroom rewarded Roman with the armours of syrup and pancakes. Patton's delight with the new day was evident in his small skipping steps, the man quickly piling on the pancakes into a reasonable stack before serving them to Roman.

"Do you do this every day, pops? Cause this is wonderfully good." Roman felt the fluffy goodness melt in his mouth.

"Oh no, only once in a while. A while being every few days, or two, or one…" Patton slid into his own seat and began shovelling pancakes into his mouth as well. Roman struggled to pull away from his plate, finding his hunger for knowledge more insatiable than his current hunger for pancakes.

"Patton, could you tell me about Virgil?"

"Sure thing kiddo! Well, first off is that he enjoys alone time and he gets drained from social activities really quickly, secondly, he does this online course for an undergraduate degree in which he'll finish pretty soon, and thirdly, he loves cryptids and conspiracy theories which is most prominent to me since I can't keep up with him in that area."

Virgil's metaphysical body began to build up in Roman's mind, where Virgil looked pretty sad and quiet. The longer Roman pondered over Virgil's image, the more Virgil seemed to fade.

'This is my soulmate, my One and Lonely. Seems like the universe has granted me this opportunity to raise my chemically imbalanced romance to a perfectly romantic heaven. Prepare to be swooned!' With that decisive thought, Roman happily returned to his pancakes. Soon after, Patton jumped up in panic, having forgotten to head off to work at a café nearby. He waved goodbye to the light blue ball of energy as Patton rushed out the door, leaving Roman to finish their pancake mountain.

**12:00pm**

It was midday, and Virgil had yet to do anything drastically life changing. He had read news reports about soulmates catching impromptu flights and one-day road trips in order to reach their newly found loved ones, but he couldn't make that sort of journey.

'Sorry what seems to be my overly-romantic-gesture-prince type soulmate, but I can't afford that sort of thing.'

Logan had left Virgil with some map guides, seeing that Lo had important appointments made that day with his professors. Virgil could tell the maps were somewhat familiar, but distant enough to escape his memory. He racked his brains, struggling to picture America in all its' glory as a worldly map, when Virgil realised Roman and Logan could be living in another English-speaking continent altogether. Frantically searching for Roman's phone (which was somehow underneath the couch in the living room), Virgil managed to unlock it with face-recognition and with a sigh of relief, he had opened the maps app to see the shape of America. But which exact state could he be inhabiting metaphysically right now?

' A', specifically, the University of California in Berkeley. Well that's just perfect, the complete opposite again. Virgil groaned for the nth time as he fought the urge to bonk heads with the old couch. Perhaps Princey wouldn't mind taking an impromptu flight…

With nothing else better to do, Virgil re-entered Roman's room to explore the explosion of related Disney material further. Surprisingly, Virgil found that they have thespian mannerisms in common, as well as similar tastes in musicals. A ukulele accompanied the stacks of CDs piled neatly on the floor; jokes, it was rather a mess, but Virgil could see that Roman sang well - as if the honeyed voice wasn't evidence enough. It was getting really tiring to restrain Roman's voice box from bursting into song all the time; What sort of person has the energy to constantly sing?! And how on earth does Logan put up with him?

A thought occurred to him, and Virgil felt stupid for not having the thought occur sooner; Virgil went and wrote his number and address on a brightly coloured Post-It note, stuck to the centre of Roman's covered desk. After successfully completing 'Do Not Forget And/Or Lose My Soulmate' mission, Virgil calmed and ruffled through various leafy files laid on the desk, consisting of chemistry worksheets and… costume designs? These perked his interest; the subtle glitter was to blame. As was the brilliantly arranged prince-like design, complete with golden hues and an emboldened red sash, brightly coloured in effect of outshining the chemical formulas printed on the other side. Was Princey a natural fashion designer?

Virgil inwardly sighed, 'What a creative, outspoken person I am now bonded to.'


	3. An Unexpected Connection

**2:00pm**

Roman flicked the fading purple hues of Virgil's bangs once more, absentmindedly listening to My Chemical Romance in the background of Virgil's room. He was bored out of his mind, having gone through all of Virgil's stuff (save for really personal stuff, such as that diary tucked away behind Virgil's bedframe) and tried Virgil's make up collection. Honestly, he was a little shocked at the extreme eyebags presented to him in the mirror, but now Roman cannot imagine Virgil without them. The edginess seems to have a profound effect on Roman. He'd tried styling Virgil's hair in his own way, flicked up proudly, but Virgil's body was having none of it. Roman grew concerned with Virgil's fragility, as Roman genuinely hissed at contact with the sun when he explored the balcony. Roman had already written, scrawled and drawn loopy cursives of his personal addresses all over Virgil's room. His number was illuminated from within the bedside lamp, his Californian address was proudly displayed across Virgil's ceiling, his email address was tucked away in a note underneath the bat-shaped pillow, his Instagram username was on the door handle… you name it. Judging by Virgil's character, Roman couldn't wait till the two of them could start bickering as opposite natures do.

'Hey, here's an idea, why don't you figure out _where_ exactly you are?' Roman was startled by this sudden thought, as though he couldn't think of why he didn't have it sooner. He unlocked Virgil's phone quickly, suppressing a giggle at the last opened subject (a soft romance novel on audible), and opened the maps app to realise he was in Florida. Gainesville, Florida.

"What the heck…" Roman whispered, "The other side of America? You've got to be kidding me…"

"Well I'm certainly not _kitten_ you, Roman."

With a widening grin, Roman jumped up to greet the figurative father, and then nearly bowled over in laughter at the sight of Patton's cat onesie.

"How do ya like me _meow_, Ro?"

"You're totally ready for the _cat_walk there, Pat!"

"You're also _cat_astrophically chaotic, it seems," Patton mused as he glanced over Virgil's graffitied room.

"Oh this?" Roman glanced back with him, "Nah, nothing much. I'm sure Virgil wouldn't mind since it was technically his hand that did it, not mine."

Patton rolled his eyes before returning to the living room, where another stranger sat stirring his tea.

"Roman, this is my dear friend Emile!"

Emile turned to face Roman, beaming his playful smile as a greeting.

"Woah… Are you guys twins or something?"

The combined sunshine sources laughed together, nearly causing Roman (Virgil's body) to hiss again.

"Unfortunately, no, though I do consider Pat as a brother to me."

"Aw Emile!"

"Anywho, a little birdie told me that you've done a Switch and that Virgil's body currently hosts the mind of his soulmate."

Roman frowned, "When you put it like that…yeah."

Emile smiled, "It's fantastic to meet you, Roman, though I look forward to seeing your true bodily form."

"As do I," Patton chirped in.

"So, Roman, tell us about _your_ life, what's with your side of things?"

"Well, I'm currently studying in California, I have an extremely tolerant roommate, I love all things Disney and pretty much every musical, and party every other weekend. I'm fortunate enough to live comfortably too."

"That's so cool! You know, I have a Californian friend too."

"Actually? Emile, pray tell your friends' name."

"His name's Remy, you may know him from partying."

"Oh my, gosh peck, yes I do know him! He's one of my close friends actually! Oh gosh, could we call him and get him to find me? Or, you know, Virgil inhabited within my body?"

"Woah woah woah, easy tiger! I'll get him on facetime now."

The three were now all seated together on the couch, each with a pillow to hug out their excited energy when it's far too pent up for restraint. The phone rang, echoing throughout the apartment from Emile's phone in speaker mode. Then, as the phone picked up, Remy's voice broke through.

"How ya doin' Emile?"

"Remy! Glad to know you're alive and hopefully well!"

"Well enough to party, ya know me. What's up girl?"

"I've got fun news for you Rem, we got two mutual friends of ours as soulmates! They're currently undergoing the Switch!"

"Oh gosh honey who?!"

"Roman and Virgil. Virgil's a roommate of Patton, remember?"

"Kinda. This is hella strange. I'm assuming y'all want me to check up on whoever's possessing Roman's body right now? Virgil?"

"That would be very kind of you Remy."

"Alright, give me a second to get round Roman's place."

Roman, though hesitant, said, "Hey Remy, this is Roman in Virgil's body."

A pause resounded through the room before Remy replied, "Hey, you sound real weird girl. I literally just saw you last night, what sort of state will your body be in?"

"I should be fine physically Rem, but just be patient with conversing with Virgil in my body. Make sure he's not too freaked out by you, 'kay?"

"Okayyy no problem Ro-ro."

Patton blinked, "Ro Ro?"

"Ignore him," Roman said quickly. "Hurry up so I can see my beautiful face again!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Remy joked, "Hangover's a real dog."

"Whatever." huffed Roman.

The three quietly watched Remy exit his car and head up towards what was Roman and Logan's apartment, leading to the front door opened by an unenergized Roman. It was a strange sight for all four of them.

"Hello there darl, the name's Remy, I'm one of Roman's friends here. I've actually got your pals and Roman in your body on call right now; can I come in?"

Virgil blinked slowly, processing the sight of the lean, slanted figure in front of him until he moved aside for Remy to pass. Remy breezed in, humming tunes to the words of 'hungover pains' which must explain why Virgil had felt terrible all day. With that, Virgil joined Remy on the couch, unsure of whether to see Remy's screen or not. He could hear Patton's, and Emile's? voices ring through the phone, and then… his own. The universe works in questionable ways. Rubbing his eyes, Virgil took that leap and nudged his face in front with Remy's. From there, Virgil saw himself with Patton and Emile, except it would be his soulmate instead of his own consciousness present on the other side of the screen.

"Hello…"

"Virgil!" Patton waved immediately, "Did you sleep well? How're you doin' kiddo?"

"Yes I'm perfectly well over here, though I must say that my soulmate's a bit of a dreamer."

"Excuse me," Virgil's own voice drawled in a haughty tone Virgil himself could never accomplish, "I am THE dreamer. Whereas for you, J-Delightful, are a total nerd."

"What?! So are you!"

"And the lovers spat has begun…" Remy muttered as Roman and Virgil attacked each other verbally.

**4:00pm**

So it had turned out that they needn't have written their numbers and personal details down in their respective rooms, for the connection between Remy and Emile provided a means by which Roman and Virgil could immediately exchange numbers, texting through Facebook messenger as the quickest form of communication at hand.

**_My Chemically Imbalanced Romance_**

_Did you really just name my contact with one of my favourite bands?_

**_Useless Roman-tic_**

_And did _you_ just name my fabulous self as 'useless'? I'll have you know that I can do many useful things! As for the romantic pun, I'll let that slide. Patton really loves that one._

**_My Chemically Imbalanced Romance_**

_I knew he would. I'm still confused as to why the universe paired us together._

**_Useless Roman-tic_**

_Haven't you learnt about magnets? Opposites attract ;)_

**_My Chemically Imbalanced Romance_**

_… __Or completely repel each other._

**_Useless Roman-tic_**

_Hey! We can work things out, there's a lot we have in common still._

**_My Chemically Imbalanced Romance_**

_Oh yeah? Like what?_

**_Useless Roman-tic_**

_Saw that you like a whole lot of musicals and bands that I also enjoy; and some Disney movies too!_

**_My Chemically Imbalanced Romance_**

_How did you find those?! I hid them away deliberately for you not to find them!_

**_Useless Roman-tic_**

_Just got a knack for finding things. Not like I searched your entire room for pieces of your bright and colourful persona. _

**_My Chemically Imbalanced Romance_**

_You WHAT._

**_Useless Roman-tic_**

_Oh look at the time, got to go help Patton with dinner!_

**_My Chemically Imbalanced Romance_**

_It's 4pm you dolt!_

**_Useless Roman-tic_**

_It's your highness to you :)_

**_My Chemically Imbalanced Romance_**

_Your highly placed nose in the air it seems._

**_Useless Roman-tic_**

_*Gasp* Now that was hurtful._

**_My Chemically Imbalanced Romance_**

_As intended. I'm not gonna let you win any round of banter Princey._

**_Useless Roman-tic_**

_Alright then, dear Virgil._

Virgil chucked the device away in annoyance, fighting the blush that bloomed on his face.

"Aww, has someone gotten sick of their soulmate?"

"Shut up Remy, he's just a royal pain in the arse."

"Darn right you are, you'll get used to it. Or you'll reform him into a better person like soulmates should eventually do."

"Yeah right." Virgil desperately wanted his hoodie back. Roman's fashion choices were not friendly to a socially anxious human being. Where is the cover to avoid stares from strangers? Why would Roman _want_ more attention to his eccentric self? Virgil just couldn't understand.


	4. Serious Talk

**6:00pm**

Roman _really_ couldn't understand how Virgil's wardrobe seem to hold the abyss, or at best, the void. He reached in and only pulled out more black fabric. Roman could only sigh, brainstorming ways to introduce Virgil to a more varied selection of colours. He should attempt to put rainbows around Virgil's room to spice it up a little. Roman thought back to his earlier conversation with Virgil, thinking that it went well enough for a first conversation between them. Or had it really gone as well as it should? He could never figure whether Virgil was deeply offended or enjoyed the bantering. It was difficult, considering that the man jumped from sarcasm to serious at incredibly high speeds. Not to mention the often-monotone voice used by Virgil, which sounded weird with his voice being accustomed to singing almost every word.

"Roman! Come on, let's make the most out of the Switch and don't allow Virgil's body to mope about his room any longer. Let's start making dinner."

Roman willingly obliged, "What're we making padre?"

"These delicious-looking quesadillas! It's the first box that has come from my Hello Fresh subscription; another good friend of mine gave me a discount!"

"Wow," Roman mouthed while reading the instructions, "Who knew cooking could be so easy?"

"Easier said than done," Patton huffed, "I'm still getting the hang of cooking after a few of these boxes. At least Virgil enjoyed some of it."

Roman looked up, "Did Virgil help too?"

"No not really, he mostly watched the food to make sure it didn't burn. Funnily enough, the first time I tried cooking by myself, I forgot about the food and charred it so badly it was like ash!"

"Gosh Patton," Roman gagged at the idea of ash on his tastebuds. "Let's not let that happen to these gorgeous quesadillas. I'm hungry to taste the certified goodness of Hello Fresh!"

They very nearly burnt themselves and the quesadillas on the hot stove, as they both found that neither of them are extremely talented cooks. Roman described the effective cooking of his roommate, Logan, who had never made a meal slightly over or under the 'well-done' measure. Each toast was perfect, every pasta dish was at the right consistency. Patton was in awe of such a man, longing to visit Roman's apartment for this opportunity to meet Logan. As they enjoyed their rather crispy quesadillas in front of the television, the two men relaxed in comfortable silence.

"Roman?"

"Yes Pat?"

"I'm glad that you're Virgil's soulmate."

"What's with the sudden sentimental statement?"

"I don't know! I'm just really happy that Virgil has someone like you to spend his lifetime with. I certainly trust you to take care of Virgil, you're capable of matching Virgil's quirks with your own."  
"Yes… that's right. Dark and Stormy _does_ connect to me somehow… in a way I can't describe. Interactions with him leave me electrified; he's like the thunder to my lightning."

Patton quietly awed as the television glow left Roman's face alight. Although Roman can't see it, both men knew that he had a soft, indescribable expression that conveyed his new-found love for Virgil.

"So Virge's the thunderclouds, you're the lightning sparks. I love how this metaphor has encapsulated you guys so well!"

Roman blinked.

"Pat, where did the fancy words come from?"

Patton shrugged as he gave half a laugh, "I just know big words!"

Shaking his head out of his reverie, Roman sat up alert with his eyes twinkling.

"Say, Patton…" Roman grabbed Virgil's Nintendo Switch from the coffee table, "Shall we play Switch during my Switch?"

Patton heartily laughed at Roman's play on words before snatching up the blue controller, "yes let's go!"

The chiming explosions of Mario Kart echoed through the apartment, as did the two's laughter.

**8:00pm**

"Roman, I'm back."

Virgil turned towards the front door, throwing a raised eyebrow of confusion at Logan, who then remembered the events of the night before.

"Apologies; Virgil, I'm back."

"Welcome back I guess."

"How was your day?"

"It was pretty good, I laid around the apartment for most of the day, Remy also came over and allowed me to talk to Roman with my friends on the other side of our Switch, and yeah."

"Woah, wait one moment," Logan released groceries on the kitchen table top before joining Virgil on the couch.

"Remy was here? He didn't leave a mess did he?"

Virgil shook his head.

"Satisfactory. And Roman? Is he faring well in your body?"

"It sounds so. My roommate and roommate's friend, Patton and Emile seemed to be taking good care of Princey so far. I doubt whether he could have a _bad_ time with those two."

"I see. I must comment that it is strange to observe Roman's body to be so still."

"Yeah, I feel a lot of pent up energy within Roman's bod, but I'm too mentally tired to do anything about it."

"Would a walk suffice?"

"I mean, sure I guess."

Virgil carefully changed out of Princey's pyjamas, bundling up in effect of the first autumn winds brushing the trees' leaves to the ground. It was proved as a useless act, Roman's body generated so much heat by itself that Virgil sweated in the first 5 minutes. Forced to abandon the scarf that hid his face, Virgil continued inward grumbles about (what he viewed as) Roman's carelessly vulnerable outfits. This sweater, for example, seemed to serve more emboldened attractive decoration than warmth. But seeing that Roman's body didn't really _need_ the extra warmth, Virgil begrudgingly let the dysfunction slide.

The sunset was approaching its final stages, with the purples and blues of the sky blending into the flaring reds of the sun. The trees seemed to breathe as the breeze rustled their leaves; the brisk footsteps of Logan and Virgil were matched with another worn stone set into the park's pavement. Barely anyone else was present in the park, the hour was too late for any daily dog walk or children's adventure. It was perfect for Logan and Virgil to quietly enjoy the sunset before returning to Logan's takeout for dinner.

"Virgil, if I may, I would like to tell you one thing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is in the wrong, I'm only confessing great delight towards meeting your person, metaphysically of course, but to also finding that your company is greatly appreciated by me."

"Oh. Well, back at you as well."

"I'm also satisfied that you, as Roman's soulmate, is much less overexcited than he is; proving a somewhat balance in your relationship with him."

"That does make sense."

"Therefore, I would request that you ensure Roman's safety and maturity as you now share lives together."

"Wow, that's pretty sweet of you, Logan. What am I to refuse? Of course I have to take care of my dumbass soulmate, I really have no choice there."

"That is another question that I ask of you; do you have genuine affections for Roman? It appears that you enjoy insulting his being a lot."

"Alright that's true Lo, but that's called 'bantering'. I don't intend to insult him for the sake of harming him, and as for affections, I'd say he's starting to grow on me. It won't be too hard to fall deeply in love with Princey."

"Well, I see that I have nothing to worry about. Thank you for conversing with me, Virgil."

"Likewise. Hey, I think we get along pretty well. I can't wait to see you for real, in true person."

"That will be a pleasant experience to behold."

"Should we go back? It's getting pretty dark now."

"Yes, I agree. Homeward bound it is."

"What?"

"Roman taught me that phrase."

"Oh Princey."


	5. The End

**10:00pm**

Roman yelled in victory as he passed another finish line, cheering for the digital golden cup presented to him onscreen. Patton yawned on the sidelines; he was pretty tired after 4 hours of Mario Kart. They _did_ pause for a while, they watched one of Virgil's Disney movies in the meantime. Roman was a little surprised to hear that Virgil's favourite is Black Cauldron, but couldn't disagree nonetheless.

**10:30pm**

Virgil enjoyed Logan's choice of Pad Thai takeout, as Patton had more recently refused to indulge in good old takeout services, thanks to Hello Fresh. The night was quiet in their apartment, an unusual occurrence with Roman so commonly singing in the shower by this time. Virgil was thankful for Logan's formal courtesies which suited his (or lack of) social behaviour. Despite the good time he was having with Logan, Virgil longed for the fatherly embrace of Patton, and of course, his own body.

**11:00pm**

Patton was snoring softly. Roman quietly switched off the Nintendo Switch, his mind wishing to switch of the other Switch too. In the meantime, he went on the messenger app to bug Virgil for this remaining hour.

**11:30pm**

Princey was being a real pain, online at least. Logan had already retired to bed, Virgil didn't have the heart to argue why he should stay up to welcome Roman back. He was sure Roman would be fine without receiving fanfare upon completing the Switch. For now, Princey was simply spamming his phone with texts, provoking another speedy round of banter between the two. Half an hour to go.

**11:45pm**

Roman was struggling to keep Virgil's eye lids held up. Patton kept falling back asleep. The two men suffered together on the couch, awaiting the clock's twelve chimes as a signal to end Roman's Cinderella experience.

**11:50pm**

Virgil lay awake in Roman's bed, cuddling the closest plushies to his head. Simba smiled at him in the dark, which was a little unsettling.

"Go away, creepy," Virgil muttered as he chucked the toy further away.

**11:55pm**

Roman lay awake, holding Patton. Awaking him for the final time, he whispered,

"Padre, thank you for today. I can only await the happy moment when I move in with you and Panic at the Everywhere."

"I can't wait to genuinely meet you in person, kiddo. Here's to the many happy times ahead!"

**12:00pm**

Virgil gasped, his soul seemingly settling back into a body. His body. He was sat up straight, ironically, with Patton leaning next to him.

"Pat? Paaaat."

Sleepy eyes blinked back at him before Patton realised the Switch was over.

"Oh gosh, Virgil is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm back."

Patton quietly cheered with two raised fists, "yay, welcome back Virge. Can we go sleep now?"

Virgil chuckled before nodding, then led Patton to bed. Walking back to his own bedroom, he hastened towards his trusty bed. Virgil jumped back and sighed at contact with his mattress, gazing upwards to contemplate the day he just had. That was when he realised black lettering covered his ceiling… It only got worse when Virgil tried turning his bed lamp on. Muted, frustrated yowls escaped from the darkness of Virgil's room.

**12:00pm**

Roman breathed in a familiar scent, opening his eyes to his own apartment's living room. Logan was nowhere to be seen, Lo's existence only made known by the muffled snores from Logan's bedroom. Roman felt comfortably numb, most likely a result of Virgil making his body seated for the entire day. Half sighing, half yawning, Roman pulled off the various clothing items Virgil had put on himself earlier; allowing exhaustion to sweep over him in relief after jumping into bed. It was common fact that the Switch drained each soulmate's energy, possibly in payment of making the Switch possible. Whatever the case, Roman wasn't too eager to delve into the scientific theories behind the Switch, and immediately turned on his side to slumber.

**Epilogue**

It has been a few weeks after Roman and Virgil had completed the Switch. Roman flew across to Florida, having saved Virgil the possible anxiety attack in the air. The first time Roman and Virgil saw each other as their true selves, Patton witnessed possibly the most awkward introductory exchange in the universe. Patton gladly broke the ice with his fatherly nature, enabling Virgil and Roman to banter in real life and fall in love. Logan himself flew over to join Roman, as it turned out that Patton and Logan found themselves as soulmates, which was just as well as the happy family grew closer together. The midnight strike that Switched Patton and Logan over made for a hilarious story, as did the experience of Logan's mannerisms manifested into Patton's body. Remy had the pleasure of meeting Patton through Logan, back in California. It wasn't long before both pairs had moved to Florida altogether. Both Roman and Logan completed their undergrads beforehand, of course. They settled into a larger apartment together, rebuilding their relationships involving their newly discovered bonds, into much stronger connections that developed into something alike to a family.

"I love you all so much."

"We love you too Patton."

"Yes, our existence together is quite pleasantly constructed- I mean good."

"You guys can keep talking but let me watch my Black Cauldron."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if I've made any inconsistencies :)

I honestly wrote this without a second glance, so a fair amount of mistakes would have been made.

I'm kind of interested in writing the epilogue again, but in more depth. Perhaps I will if I come back to a demand for it.

Stay safe guys, gals and non-binary pals.


End file.
